


Meds

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e24 I Am Sylar, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "I was alone, falling free." Sylar character study, focusing on the episode 'I Am Sylar.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Meds" by Placebo


End file.
